


Mullet

by Angeleyestaylor



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyestaylor/pseuds/Angeleyestaylor
Summary: Rina and the reader tease Roger about his hair choices





	Mullet

Imagine Being Rina’s girlfriend and hanging out with her and her brother having dumb conversations. Roger asking you what hairstyle he looked best with. His long hair or his mullet

“I think I’m going to cut my hair again,” Roger said running his hand through his hair.

“God please no Rina begged you looked ridiculous with the mullet”

“No, I didn’t” “Yeah you did”

“Fine I’ll ask y/n what she thinks when she gets out of the bathroom” You step out the bathroom

“Y/n which hairstyle did I look better with long or sh..”

“Mullet” Rina interrupted

“Well your long hair makes you look like your sister and I don’t know how I feel about that considering I’m dating her but I think I the short suits you more.” See Roger said sticking his tongue out like a four-year-old

“How?” Rina asked

“It suits him because it’s stupid. A stupid haircut for a stupid person.” Rina laughed loudly “it’s a match made in heaven.”

“Haha very funny. But the ladies love it.”

“What ladies mom? She’s the only person I’ve seen compliment you with that haircut.” Rina sassed Now it was your turn to burst out in laughter causing Roger grumbled in anger

“We’re kidding Rog.”

“No fuck you.” He got up and stomped to his room. Both of you laughing even harder

“We love you, Rog. We love him right?” You asked her questionably She had tears streaming down her face. You don’t think you’ve ever seen her laugh so hard. She finally took a breath composing herself.

“Yeah, we love him.”


End file.
